30 baisers
by Rouky
Summary: Sting x Lucy ― 30 thèmes ; 30 drabbles ; 30 baisers. Dix-neuvième Baiser : Bercer
1. Baiser 1, regarde moi

**30 BAISERS _―_ STING x LUCY**

**Pairing** ― Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**PREMIER BAISER**

_**Regarde-moi**_

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Définitivement. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu bout de papier avait-il de plus que lui bon sang ? Tapotant d'un doigt sur la table pour marquer son léger agacement, Sting fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait presque vingt minutes …

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque déjà ? Ah oui. D'après elle c'est ce qu'un « _petit ami digne de ce nom_ » devait faire. Foutaise.

Le Dragon Slayer poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de sa chère et tendre, mais pas même un tressaillement ne la traversa. Lucy était totalement sous l'emprise de ce livre qu'elle avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt et dans lequel elle s'était aussitôt plongée sans plus de cérémonies. Ses yeux parcouraient l'œuvre rapidement au fil des lignes ; même sans ses lunettes de vent, la constellationniste restait une lectrice assidue et habituée à lire vite. Son doigt restait sur le bord de la page, prêt à la tourner sitôt finie.

Le monde extérieur semblait avoir été totalement occulté par la jeune fille, dans sa bulle. Même Sting. Et ça, c'était dur à avaler pour le blond à l'ego plus que bien développé. Un dragon aurait pût atterrir dans la pièce qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas remarquée – quoique faut tout de même pas exagérer …

D'un autre côté, il pouvait ainsi la reluquer à loisir. Son regard appréciateur s'attarda sur le décolleté plongeant de la jeune mage, sa peau blanche et ses doigts fins qu'il imaginait en train de caresser sa peau avec passion. Ses pensées s'égarèrent et son imagination s'emballa légèrement. Sauf que le spirituel ce n'était pas son truc. Sting aimait l'action. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Lucy fronça légèrement les sourcils sans lever les yeux de son bouquin, agacée d'entendre le siège de son compagnon grincer tandis qu'il bougeait sans retrouver son calme.

― « **_Sting arrête de t'agiter sur ton siège tu .. .humph !_** »

Les lèvres du Chasseur de Dragon s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un violent baiser passionné, l'interrompant.

Trop surprise sur le coup et rougissant du fait qu'ils étaient tout de même dans un bâtiment public et que tout les autres personnes dans la bibliothèque avait désormais les yeux rivés sur eux, la jolie blonde eut finalement un sourire en comprenant le message et elle répondit à ses faveurs en se rappelant qu'elle se foutait complètement des bonnes mœurs et des regards outrés de deux petites vieilles à leur gauche. Elle finirait son livre plus tard.

« Ne regarde que moi. Ne t'occupes que de moi. » C'était on peut plus clair.


	2. Baiser 2, scandale

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ―** Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

Remerciement à **alinekiryuu** - but my english is very very mauvais.

& **DolldominationX**

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**SECOND BAISER**

_**Scandale**_

* * *

― « **Non mais tu te fous de moi ?** »

Le cri de la constellationniste devait probablement avoir averti toute la ville de ce qui se passait actuellement. Sting grimaça et tendit les mains dans une vaine tentative de la calmer – et de se protéger en cas d'attaques physiques.

― « **Calme-toi blondie, et arrête de hurler ça ne sert à rien …** »

― «** Je ne hurle pas !** » fit-elle en augmentant le ton d'un cran ou quatre. «** Et je suis très calme … Et particulièrement furieuse aussi !** »

Ouais, ça il l'avait bien comprit vu comment son visage tout rouge fulminait. D'ailleurs tout le pays devait être au courant maintenant qu'il avait mit Lucy en rogne.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, le jeune homme s'avança pour l'étreindre tendrement, priant mentalement pour rester en vie après ce geste facilement qualifié de suicidaire. Qui a dit que les fées étaient douces et gentilles déjà ?

― «** Bon d'accords, je suis désolé, ça te va ?** » il la sentit se détendre légèrement entre ses bras et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement « **Mais est-ce ma faute si j'ai autant de fans féminins à mes pieds ? Le succès c'est pas facile tu sais blondie.** »

― « **Tu ré-aggrave ton cas, Eucliffe.** » grogna la mage aux clés sans pour autant s'empêcher de rougir de leur proximité.

Il sourit légèrement, comprenant qu'elle était presque calme désormais et que l'orage était passé. Le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc déposa avec une certaine précaution qui tranchait avec sa fougue habituelle ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Lucy abandonna définitivement, incapable de résister, mais pestait encore discrètement dans un coin de son esprit.

Bon sang … pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus d'être fort et de faire parti de la guilde numéro un, il devait être aussi sexy ? C'était insupportable de voir toutes ces filles en chaleur tourner autour de Sa chasse-gardée !


	3. Baiser 3, jardin secret

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

merci à ceux qui me lisent !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**TROISIÈME BAISER**

_**Jardin Secret**_

* * *

Bon sang ! Cela fait des heures qu'il la cherche partout, vainement. L'absence de la jolie blonde aux clés dorés commence à l'inquiéter légèrement tout de même. Et non il n'était pas sur-protecteur !

Elle n'était pas à sa guilde, en train de bavarder gaiement avec les deux sœurs à la tignasse blanche et maîtresses du Take Over. Ni chez elle à poursuivre l'écriture de son roman – il avait vérifié en entrant par la fenêtre, s'assurant à l'occasion qu'elle n'était pas non plus sous la douche. Elle n'était pas à la rivière en train de pêcher avec les exceeds comme elle le faisait souvent tant elle était gentille et attentionnée envers ces boules de poils.

Sting se frotta l'arrière du crâne, sentant grandir lentement en lui une légère pointe de panique. Rogue avait raison, cette fille le rendait guimauve. Soudain, une idée lui vint et il se gifla intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait sous le grand cerisier de la place de Magnolia. Elle était bien là, assise sur un banc juste sous l'arbre centenaire, les yeux clos et un air paisible sur son visage. Son esprit familier en forme de … bonhomme de neige - ? - sur ses genoux.

Il s'approcha en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement – bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître – et s'installa à ses côtés. La mage céleste ne sursauta même pas, ayant reconnu sa présence si particulière, à la fois intimidante et rassurante.

― « **Comment tu m'as trouvé ? **» demanda-t-elle toutefois.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres du dragon blanc à cette question.

― « **C'est ici que je t'ai embrassé la première fois. Sentimentale comme tu es, j'étais sûre que cet endroit deviendrait particulier à tes yeux.** »

Elle sourit à son tour et se blottit contre le torse solide du blond avant de l'embrasser, timide et entreprenante à fois comme elle seule parvient à le faire. Tout deux restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, profitant du calme de leur jardin secret commun.


	4. Baiser 4, destin

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

un grand merci à **Aina** & **Louloute** qui ne sont pas inscrites, je fais mon possible pour que notre Sting national ne devienne pas non plus trop "gentil" et "amoureux" - dans le sens guimauve j'entends !

& à **Baella**, tes réactions sur ces quelques phrases m'ont bien amusée ! Contente de voir que ma vision de Sting est plutôt conforme à celle des autres !

Ainsi qu'à **Rebornx3** tu attendais impatiemment la suite, et bien la voici !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**QUATRIÈME ****BAISER**

_**Regarde-moi**_

* * *

Une fois de plus ! Décidément, elle arrivait toujours à faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Une fois de plus Lucy l'avait traînée à la bibliothèque en le tirant par la main tout le long du trajet pour éviter de le voir se faire la malle. Pourquoi elle n'y allait pas plutôt avec sa copine aux cheveux bleus là ? C'est elle la fanatique de bouquins, pas lui !

Mais visiblement Levy est « trop occupée à gérer ses deux équipiers et le dragon d'acier » pour avoir le temps de discuter feuille de papier avec son amie. Et donc c'est le retour du petit ami parfait – elle lui ressortait ce truc à chaque fois qu'elle voulait l'obliger à faire quelque chose qui implique d'être en couple, en argumentant que « je suis sûre que Natsu lui, le ferai si c'était Lisanna qui lui demandait ».

Et comme il était hors de question qu'il perde contre ce cracheur de flammes de pacotille, que ce soit en matière de force ou de la façon de s'occuper de sa fiancée, il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Rogue à raison, cette fille le rend vraiment guimauve.

Heureusement pour une fois elle avait juste traînée dans les rayons et emprunter les livres qui lui plaisait pour rentrer dans son appartement – probablement ne voulait-elle pas qu'il lui refasse une scène comme la dernière fois. Au soulagement du Dragon Slayer.

― «** Dis Sting. Tu crois au destin ?** » lança soudainement la jeune mage en refermant le livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le blond cessa de s'enivrer l'esprit avec le parfum de la constellationniste – quand on a un odorat supérieur à celui des chiens, il est difficile de résister à d'aussi agréables odeurs – et redressa légèrement la tête, intrigué par cette question plutôt inattendue.

― «** Quel genre de destin exactement ? **»

― « **Et bien tu sais … le fait euh … que deux personnes soient liées. Le fil rouge au petit doigt et tout ça …** »

Elle semble gênée et se triture les doigts, le regard soudainement attirée vers ses pieds. Ce qui en langage Lucy veut dire qu'elle y croit – chose ne l'étonnant pas vraiment de la part de cette écrivaine romantique au possible. Seulement la réponse de Sting n'est pas réellement à la hauteur de ses espérances.

― « **Pff c'est des conneries tout ces trucs.** »

La constellationniste vient visiblement de prendre une douche froide. Elle lâche un petit « oh » déçu et s'apprête à se lever pour s'éloigner mais la poigne du blond la retient.

Avant qu'elle ne le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive, le front de Sting se retrouve collé contre le sien, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques ridicules centimètres seulement. Une brusque couleur coquelicot empourpra aussitôt le visage de la mage céleste.

― « **J'ai pas besoin de ces conneries pour savoir que tu m'appartiens, Heartfilia. Tu es à moi et saches qu'un dragon est très possessif avec ses biens. Alors je risque pas de te laisser filer de si tôt crois-moi.** »

Et sur ce, il scella ces paroles avec un tempétueux baiser, comme s'il marquait son territoire.


	5. Baiser 5, fleur

_**30 BAISERS  
**_

**Couple** ―_ Sting x Lucy_

**Rating** ― _K+_

**Disclaimer** ― _Personnages à Hiro Mashira_

**Note **― who ! merci à tous, je pensais pas que ça aurait autant de succès !

**Kyara17** ; merci je les trouve choux moi aussi les deux blondinets !

**Rebornx3** ; j'attends impatiemment le jour ou Sting et Rogue apparaîtront enfin dans l'anime ! Et oui, rival sur tout les plans - ils peuvent pas se blairer même ...

**Baella** ; toi je t'aime ! /pan/ en fait j'ai des thèmes imposés à la base par la communauté trente baisers, mais tu peux toujours me faire des suggestions et je verrais si je peux combiner ou faire des bonus x3

& **Louloute** ; je verrais bien si j'ai des idées suffisamment bonnes pour une fic longue, c'est plus difficile j'ai bien un projet avec Lucy (toujours) en personnage phare mais c'est encore en développement.

* * *

**SEPTIÈME BAISER**

_**Fleur**_

* * *

Pestant et grommelant, le tueur de dragons darda un regard noir au pauvre passant qui avait laissé traîné le sien un peu trop longtemps à son goût sur lui. Il se sent … vraiment mal à l'aise. Chose qui ne lui arrive pas souvent.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à croire que lui, le grand Sting Eucliffe, puisse faire une chose pareille. Il était décidément tombé bien bas. Il aurait dû demander à Lector ou Rufus de le faire à sa place. Ou Rogue … Quoiqu'il voyait tout aussi mal le dragon de l'ombre faire cela. C'était son meilleur ami mais même lui avait ses limites.

Et puis le dragon de l'ombre lui aurait sûrement sortit un truc comme « c'est ton devoir de remplir cette tâche, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en décharger sur quelqu'un d'autre. » … ouais un truc du style.

Si jamais Natsu ou un autre membre de Fairy Tail le voit, il est fichu.

Le Dragon Slayer redresse légèrement la tête. L'homme devant lui vient de terminer et c'est finalement son tour. Bon sang fallait-il vraiment qu'il le fasse ? Il n'était pas certain que sa fierté y survivrait. Il ravale sa salive et avance. Le sourire robotisé de la caissière et son aura de béatitude lui arrache un frisson d'effroi.

Courage Sting ! Tu as bien vaincu ton père dragon, ainsi que tous ceux qui se dressaient devant toi. Tu peux le faire, s'encouragea-t-il vaillamment. Pour se donner de l'entrain, il imagine déjà l'embrassade amoureuse et spontanée qu'il recevra de Lucy quand il irai la retrouver.

Qu'est-ce que ça rend con l'amour.

― «** Je …** » bon sang voilà qu'il bégayait ! Reprend-toi sombre idiot ! « **Je voudrais un bouquet pour … hum. Pour ma copine. Pour son anniversaire.** »

Il le retint Rufus et son idée comme quoi les filles aiment les fleurs.


	6. Baiser 6, dix

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

il est court celui-là et donc je le poste tout de suite parce que vos commentaires me font super plaisir !

PS : Sting est sexy /PAF/

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**SIXIÈME BAISER**

_**Numéro Dix**_

* * *

― « **Au fait mademoiselle la fée, félicitation. Tu sais que tu es la dixième ? **»

La constellationniste hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers l'exceed, ne comprenant pas la signification de ce numéro.

― « **Oui, tu es la dixième fille qui sort avec Sting. C'est un nombre à deux chiffes, ça se fête ! **»

Une veine commence à battre avec insistance sur la tempe de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se tourne _très_ lentement pour darder un regard assassin sur son homologue blond. L'expression « foudroyer du regard » prend soudain tout son sens. Le Dragon Slayer recule par instinct de survie et jure mentalement devant l'air moqueur de son chat.

Foutu Lector, tu parles d'un meilleur ami !

― « **Peut-être, mais tu es la première qui compte réellement blondie. Et la première à qui je dis ces trois mots … **»

Il se penche avec malice, susurrant quelque chose à l'oreille de la fée. Celle-ci rougit violemment avant d'esquisser à son tour un léger sourire qui se perd quelques secondes contre les lèvres du Chasseur de Dragon.

Dans le dos du couple, le félin ricane doucement, fier de lui – et de son maître qui est définitivement numéro un toutes catégories comprises.

Bien rattrapé Sting !


	7. Baiser 7, prince charmant

_**30 BAISERS  
**_

**Couple** ―_ Sting x Lucy_

**Rating** ― _K+_

**Disclaimer** ― _Personnages à Hiro Mashira_

**Note **― on en arrive au septième, c'est un chiffre porte-bonheur il paraît !

merci aux habituels qui me suivent depuis le début déjà, ainsi qu'à **MelBass** ( ne t'en fais pas j'ai parfaitement compris c'était très clair ! )

Je vous remercie notamment de vos petites remarques qui m'aide à corriger les chapitres ( mention spéciale pour **Baella** surtout ! ) il faut dire que je suis une incorrigible tête-en-l'air qui est parfois incapable de voir des fautes alors qu'elles sont sous mes yeux ! Dire que j'ai des lunettes pourtant ... ça sert à rien ces trucs !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**SEPTIÈME BAISER**

_**Prince Charmant**_

* * *

Enfant, comme toutes les autres petites filles, elle rêvait du prince charmant qui viendrait la délivrer d'un terrifiant dragon pour l'emmener dans son royaume sur son fougueux cheval blanc ; puis ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Un conte de fée qui la faisait soupirer rêveusement à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui toutefois en y repensant, elle avait plutôt envie d'éclater de rire.

Au final, son prince se révélait être le dragon en lui-même, était à la réflexion plus charmeur et bagarreur que charmant, et n'avait pas non plus de fidèle destrier mais plutôt un drôle de chat parlant à la place.

Mais c'était mille fois mieux que tout les contes qu'elle avait pût lire, songea Lucy en sentant les lèvres de Sting taquiner sa gorge pour finalement s'abandonner à ses caresses.


	8. Baiser 8, violence

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

merci everyone, vous êtes fantastiques !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**HUITIÈME BAISER**

_**Violence**_

* * *

― « **Je vais te massacrer tête de flammes ! **»

Le hurlement avait probablement averti toute la ville qu'un énième combat se déroulait à Fairy Tail.

― « **Répète pour voir, espèce de dragueur à la noix ? **»

Qu'ils baissent d'un ton pitié … ils ne pouvait pas se cogner dessus en silence ?

― « **Aucun problème, débile aux cheveux roses ! Je vais te massacrer !** »

Avec une certaine lassitude qu'elle avait développée depuis son entrée à la guilde, Lucy esquiva d'un simple mouvement de tête un chaise qui volait vers elle et alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière. Elle se doutait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que Sting vienne la chercher ici et non à son appartement, à chaque fois le résultat était le même en plus …

Ni lui ni Natsu ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Pire encore qu'avec Grey ou Gajeel. Ces deux-là étaient des ennemis naturels, c'était la seule explication possible à leurs combats incessants – qui conduisaient toujours à un match nul.

Assise dans un coin en surveillant le combat – ou plutôt la lutte barbare à mort, selon le point de vue – elle commençait légèrement à perdre patience. A ses côtés, Rogue (qui avait accompagner son meilleur ami à son insistance et qui voulait voir un Gajeel qui était malheureusement absent) restait sans bouger, les bras croisés et Frosh sur ses genoux, imperturbable. Pourquoi ce n'est pas de lui qu'elle était tombée amoureuse plutôt ? Un garçon gentil, sensible, calme …

― « **Bouahah ! Comment t'es trop minable rosette ! Lucy, t'as vu comme je l'ai explosé l'autre débile ?** »

Non, une fille de bonne famille bien éduquée comme elle ne pouvait décemment pas être la petite amie d'une brute abrutissante comme lui.

Sting n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'un poing entouré de flammes lui percuta la joue et l'envoya dans le décors. Au tour de Natsu de s'esclaffer bruyamment avant de se manger un uppercut à son tour. Et c'est reparti.

La veine sur la tempe de la constellationniste commençait à devenir vraiment grosse. Plus encore lorsque Happy le lui fit remarquer en pouffant de rire.

Avec toute la grâce et le calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Lucy se leva dignement de sa place et s'avança vers les deux combattants en évitant les objets volants non identifiés au passage. Rogue ouvrit un œil et eut un sourire en coin.

― «** Tu ferais mieux de fermer les yeux Frosh, je doute que ce soit une vision agréable.** »

Un poing surpuissant s'abattit sur les deux têtes blonde et rose, les envoyant manger le sol avec violence. Le silence revint dans la guilde suite à l'action de la « pas si frêle que ça » mage aux clés.

K-O en un coup. Même Erza n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Attrapant son Dragon Slayer, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, par la veste, la jeune femme sortit de la guilde en traînant ce dernier derrière elle, un Rogue fort amusé et les deux exceeds du duo à sa suite. Après tout, un baiser et tout serait pardonner, ça marchait à chaque fois.

Quant à Natsu, elle était certaine que Lisanna prendrait grand soin de lui.


	9. Baiser 9, Toi et Moi

_**30 BAISERS  
**_

**Couple** ―_ Sting x Lucy_

**Rating** ― _K+_

**Disclaimer** ― _Personnages à Hiro Mashira_

**Note **― on en arrive au septième, c'est un chiffre porte-bonheur il paraît !

uuuh absence assez longue je sais, je déteste ce truc qu'on appelle "révisions de BAC" !

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au coeur

**Baella**, fidèle à ton poste j'attends tes coms avec impatience à chaque fois !

**Mialla**, oh oh une nouvelle fan ? Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête moi xD et oui, je pense que je mettrais bientôt mon recueil sur , j'attends d'avancer encore un peu ici. J'y suis déjà sous le pseudo de **_Rouky_ **d'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse (/PAN/ aïe d'accords je ne me fais pas de pub )

**Saya-chan,** arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! merci pour tes encouragements, tu voulais la suite et bien la voici !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**NEUVIEME BAISER**

**_Toi & Moi_**

* * *

C'est comme une douce mélodie dans sa tête. Comme une vieille chanson d'autrefois, nostalgique et pourtant si belle et fraîche.

C'est comme la saveur d'un fruit gorgé de soleil, qui coule le long de ses lèvres et inonde son palais d'un jus sucré. Comme un parfum subtile mais enivrant dont elle ne peut plus se passer.

C'est comme la sensation d'une caresse sur sa peau, provoquant ce doux frisson de plaisir qu'elle ne peut maîtriser. Comme un baiser déposé sur le coin de ses lèvres ou une paupière, doux et humide à la fois.

C'est comme une drogue à laquelle elle ne peut plus échapper. Comme une violente tempête, avec le vent qui l'emporte dans sa danse et la pluie qui giflent son visage. Vivifiant.

C'est le cœur qui bat la chamade, les joues rougies par l'excitation tandis qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, alors qu'ils sont cachés des regards.

Juste tout les deux. Juste lui et elle.

Être avec Sting, c'est tout cela et mille fois plus encore.


	10. Baiser 10, superstar

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

TADAM ! Chapitre 10 ça se fête ! Je poste vite parce qu'il me faut une excuse pour ne pas réviser en fait /PAN/

**Baella** - woh ton préféré carrément ? ça me touche j'ai aimé l'écrire celui-là ! Et maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, j'ai même pas penser à faire le lien avec la chanson ! Pourtant elle est bien je trouve ...

**Sayaxsama**- copine de bac ! Moi aussi je suis en première, et j'ai bientôt mes épreuves (Sting sauve-môôôôôôa ! /PAN/) contente de t'avoir fait oubliée tes révisions un moment alors xD

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**DIXIEME BAISER**

_**Superstar**_

* * *

Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être la petite amie de Sting Eucliffe.

Puisque monsieur fait partie de la guilde numéro un, soit Dents de Sabre. Qu'il est un Dragon Slayer parmi les plus puissants de sa génération. Il est également beaucoup demandé pour diverses missions dangereuses – et il en redemande cet abruti amoureux de l'action et du danger !

Mais le pire … le pire !

C'est son putain de fan-club. Exclusivement féminin. Composés de filles qui, la bouche en cœur et les yeux pleins d'étoiles, hurlent son nom à tout bout de champ et la foudroient du regard aussitôt qu'elle apparaît à ces côtés. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se faire massacrer les oreilles à coup de :

― « **AAAAH STING-SAMA JE T'AIME !** »

Non, pas facile d'être amoureuse d'une star du monde magique.

Toutefois elle avoue que les cris d'agonie des demoiselles en chaleur lorsqu'elle perds patience et empoigne le jeune homme par le cou pour l'embrasser passionnément – et bien faire comprendre qu'il est à elle – sont tout à fait jouissif.


	11. Baiser 11, obstacle

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Baella, SayaxSama, Natto'n'aliens & Alliya Uchiha & tous les autres lecteurs !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**ONZIEME BAISER**

_**Obstacle**_

* * *

Sting Eucliffe était de nature possessif, ça tout le monde le savait. Il n'aimait pas partager, ni qu'on touche ce qui lui appartenait. Et rares étaient les personnes qui osaient aller contre cette règle et risquaient ainsi de s'attirer les foudres du Dragon Slayer.

Lucy Heartfilia était à Sting. Ça aussi c'était plutôt bien connu depuis que les deux mages s'affichaient ouvertement ensembles.

Pourtant, il y en avait certains qui semblaient ne pas avoir comprit cela.

― «** Dis donc play-boy, vire tes mains de là, Blondie est à moi !** » grogna le dragon blanc en attirant une Lucy blasée contre lui.

Lucy qui lui fut aussitôt arracher des mains.

― «** Un tel langage est inacceptable, Lucy et son superbe corps ne t'appartiennent pas.** »

― « **Tout à fait d'accords avec Taurus. Je refuse que ma merveilleuse maîtresse ne soit toucher par un rustre tel que toi.** »

― « **Mademoiselle Lucy, en tant que votre protecteur, je ne tolère que vous fréquentiez ce mécréant. Et je refuse qu'il vous touche à nouveau.** »

― «** Ma maîtresse est la seule qui est le droit de me punir, et personne n'a le droit de la punir elle.** »

― « **MAIS VOS GUEULES LES ESPRITS DÉGÉNÉRÉS !** »

Lucy poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle adorait ses esprits, et Sting également bien sûr. Mais les voir se disputer ses faveurs constamment était réellement épuisant.


	12. Baiser 12, dîtes aaah

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

J'étais inspirée, donc voici le douzième baiser (mon chiffre porte-bonheur en plus !) Et merci à tous, comme toujours, de me lire et de laisser un commentaire !

**Alliya Uchiha** – et oui, c'est pas facile le succès !

**Baella** – La combinaison d'esprits était la bonne ! (félicitation, tu gagnes un sapin de noël en plastique /PAN/). Et nous compatissons tous aux malheurs de la petite Lucy … ou pas.

**Miaala** – c'est d'accords, je tâcherai d'écrire leur premier baiser (faut juste que je trouve l'inspiration pour !)

**SayaxSama** – j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée à imaginer cette petite guéguerre entre eux ! La majorité des esprits de Lucy (Aquarius mise à part) sont assez protecteur avec elle, je crois que certains ne verraient pas une relation amoureuse la concernant d'un bon œil !

**CupcakesCult** – ouah ! Que de compliments, je suis touchée ! Je te remercie beaucoup, j'essaie juste de faire de mon mieux après tout !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**DOUZIEME BAISER**

_**Dîtes Aaah**_

* * *

― « _**Sting enfin ! Cesse de faire l'enfant !**_ »

― « _**Lucy à raison, tu ne fais que retarder l'évidence.**_ »

― «**_ PAS QUESTION ! Je suis suffisamment humilié comme cela, je refuse !_ **»

Dans un geste parfaitement immature, le mage de Sabertooth croisa les bras résolument sur son torse, l'air déterminé à ne pas céder.

Lector échangea un regard mi-consterné mi-agacé avec la constellationniste. Sting malade, c'était juste insupportable.

Il n'était à vrai dire tombé souffrant qu'une fois dans sa vie avant aujourd'hui, et ça avait été un calvaire pour Rogue et les deux exceeds. Et voilà que le supplice recommençait.

La blonde grinça des dents, perdant de plus en plus la patience qu'il lui restait à mesure que son petit ami s'obstinait.

― « **Sting Eucliffe, fils de dragon ! Tu vas m'écouter, ouvrir ta foutue grande bouche et dire Aah ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! **» s'exclama la demoiselle, poings sur les hanches.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de l'alité.

― «** Non. Il faudra me forcer. Et je doute que tu sois assez forte pour cela, blondie.** » ajouta-t-il en dardant un coup d'œil sur sa silhouette maigrichonne.

C'est qu'il osait la défier en plus …

Le prenant au mot, puisque se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas luter des heures contre lui – alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de camper sur sa position indéfiniment, tel le borné obsédé par la victoire qu'il était – la mage céleste attrapa la cuillère de médicament qu'elle tentait de lui faire avaler depuis un bon moment, et l'engloutit.

Ne comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Sting ne réagit pas à temps lorsqu'elle colla avec insistance ses lèvres aux siennes, forçant ainsi le liquide sucrée à pénétrer dans la bouche du Dragon Slayer, lequel ne pût que répondre au doux baiser et avaler la mixture.

Lucy s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres.

― «** Et bien tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.** »

― «** C'était un coup en traître ça blondie !** » s'exclama le malade, médusé de son audace «** Et arrête de ricaner Lector !** »

Le chat, hilare, ne pût que constater la défaite de son maître face à la frêle constellationniste.

Frêle peut-être, mais pleine de ressources.


	13. Baiser 13, médicament

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

**Neko-Tiara** – thanks !

**CupcakesCult** – visiblement, beaucoup aime plus ce drabble en particulier, c'est marrant. Perso, les derniers scans, j'étais outrée ! Pauvre Lucy !

**Baella** – Les malheurs des autres, c'est amusant u.u ah ah, j'imaginais Sting malade et Rogue obligé de le soigner en écrivant ce drabble ... je ferais peut-être un OS dessus qui sait !

**Manga86 **– merci beaucoup, apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à l'adorer celui-là !

& mille mercis à **MARGUERITE ROXTON JOHES**, **Lili-le-cake-barjo**, **Mavel Finnigan** et **Natto'n'Alliens**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**TREIZIEME BAISER**

_**Médicament**_

* * *

Sting était d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

Joueuse et perverse surtout. Cela, la constellationniste l'avait bien comprit lorsque les mains baladeuses du dragon blanc se glissèrent sous son haut, l'interrompant pendant qu'elle faisait cuire le dîner.

La déranger pendant qu'elle est occupée, il adore. Par contre, l'aider à éplucher les pommes de terre, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée bien sûr.

― «**_ Sting, pas maintenant._ **» grogna doucement la jeune femme.

― «_** J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi Blondie.**_ » répliqua le concerné

Pas de doutes, il sait parler aux femmes.

Il remonta jusqu'à ses seins, frôlant son soutien-gorge et la faisant frisonner au contact de ses grandes mains chaudes. Lucy avait du mal à résister, parce que, Dieu, il était fort adroit de ses doigts cet homme ! Mais il le fallait.

Sting, en grand impatient qu'il est, se mit à mordiller la gorge de sa douce, avant de lui retourner le visage doucement pour l'embrasser avec la fougue qu'on lui connaissait.

La mage apprécia le baiser à sa juste valeur. Et alors que le dragon slayer allait passer à l'étape suivante, c'est à dire envoyer valser au coin de la pièce ce soutien-gorge trop gênant à son goût, la jeune femme s'écarta.

― «_** C'est tout pour ce soir.**_ »

― «_** QUOI ?** _» s'exclama le blond, coupé dans son élan «**_ Mais j'allais conclure !_ **»

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et stoppa le feu sous sa casserole, rigolant intérieurement de l'air frustré de Sting.

― «_** T'allait rien conclure du tout. Je n'ai plus de pilules, il faut que j'aille en rechercher à la pharmacie demain.**_ »

― « _**C'est une blague ? Il y a bien des sorts de contraception magique pour ce genre de choses ?** _» gronda le mage, visiblement agacé qu'elle lui refuse un câlin.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se tourna vers lui.

― « _**Oui mais je ne les maîtrise pas encore correctement. Et la dernière fois que j'ai demandé à Mirajane, elle m'a fais un discours d'une heure sur le pourquoi du comment nos enfants seraient trop mignons. Donc tu attendras demain pour satisfaire ta libido. A moins que tu n'ailles toi même à la pharmacie.**_ » ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant, puisque de toutes manières c'était déjà fermé à cette heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le propriétaire de la petite pharmacie de Magnolia crût halluciner en voyant débarquer un grand mage blond semblant fort pressé dans sa salle de bain pour le kidnapper en prétextant un besoin urgent de pilules.


	14. Baiser 14, invincible

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui me suivez !

**Baella** – Sting, ou le grand impatient de la vie !

**Guest** – ouah quel commentaire ! Oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé le lynchage de Lucy plutôt horrible. Mais plutôt que d'en vouloir à Sting qui est loin d'être aussi méchant qu'il n'y paraît (la scène avec Lector dans le dernier chapitre en est la preuve !) je m'en prends à Minerva qui est une vraie BIIIIIIIP ! Ah une fic avec Luxus hein ? J'avoue que ça m'a déjà traversé l'esprit, j'aime bien ce perso.

**Mavel Finigan**– oui oui en rûte, c'est cela tout à fait. Faut imaginer la tête de Lucy en voyant Sting revenir en tenant le pharmacien par les pieds dans sa maison maintenant !

Et merci aussi à **MARGUERITE ROXTON JOHES**, **Lili-le-cake-barjo**, **Mialla** et **Liilys**

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**QUATORZIÈME BAISER**

_**Invincible**_

* * *

Pour Sting Eucliffe, le mage le plus fort de la région de Fiore, c'était lui. Bien évidemment.

Après tout, il était un Dragon Slayer de troisième génération. Capable de passer en mode dragon force à tout instant. Membre de la guilde la plus puissante de tous les environs. Assassin de son propre père dragon.

Bref il était le meilleur. Sans égal. Invaincu. Invincible même. Il n'avait peur de rien ni personne.

- « _**Sting nom de dieu ! Vire tes pieds tout crottés du canapé si tu veux pas que je t'assommes avec cette poêle ! **_» menaça sa douce et tendre.

Elle brandit le dit instrument de cuisine, qui curieusement se transformait en arme de destruction massive entre ses mains. Le fier dragon esquissa un sourire moqueur typique de lui-même, malgré qu'une toute toute petite goutte de sueur froide lui coulait de la tempe.

Pourquoi diable cette foutue Titania et ce majordome chèvre lui avaient-ils enseigné les méthodes de combat à mains nues et les tortures des temps anciens ?

- « _**T'énerve pas Blondie. **_» susurra le mage à l'oreille de la constellationniste tout en l'embrassant malicieusement dans le cou.

La technique du baiser ou « comment détourner la colère de votre femme ».

Vous remarquerez au passage que derrière ses gestes désinvoltes, monsieur Eucliffe avait toutefois obéit et retiré ses pieds des coussins.

On ne prend pas la menace de la poêle à la légère. Jamais.

Effectivement, Sting était probablement le mage le plus fort de Fiore. Le meilleur. Sans égal. Invaincu. Invincible même. Il n'avait peur de rien ni personne.

Oui enfin, tout ça c'était avant Lucy Heartfilia.


	15. Baiser 15, rouge

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

Merci à tous, vous êtes formidables ! Un peu beaucoup moins humoristique celui-là, mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde comme on dit !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**QUINZIEME BAISER**

_**Rouge**_

* * *

Rouge, c'était la couleur du sang de ses victimes. La preuve écarlate de sa puissance, de sa victoire. La preuve qu'il était le meilleur. Et la promesse qu'il le resterait.

Rouge, c'était la couleur de ses mains après qu'il n'ait tué son père, Vicelogia, tandis qu'il réalisait lentement l'abominable chose qu'il venait de faire. Abominable et pourtant nécessaire.

Rouge, c'était la couleur des yeux de Lector quand il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, déçu que personne à part lui ne croit en son ami et en sa force.

Rouge, c'était la couleur des pommettes de ces filles ridicules qui le regardaient passer en soupirant tandis qu'il souriait, conscient de son charme. Et conscient également qu'aucune d'elles ne l'intéressait.

Rouge c'était la couleur du coucher de soleil qu'il regardait parfois avec Rogue après qu'ils ne soient entraîner ensemble. Son ami prêt de lui, il avait le sentiment que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais les égaler.

Rouge.

Rouge, c'était la couleur des lèvres de Lucy. Ses lèvres douces et sucrées, avec une légère pointe d'acidité parce qu'elle aimait boire du jus de citron quand il faisait très chaud. Ses lèvres chaudes qui semblaient pouvoir réchauffer son cœur tout entier. Ses lèvres qu'il aimait toucher, caresser, chatouiller, mordiller, suçoter.

Rouge c'était la couleur des lèvres de Lucy. Les lèvres qu'il aimait embrasser.


	16. Baiser 16, bonbon

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

Oui je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je n'oublie pas mes drabbles !

Merci à **Queenie-san** ; **celeste31** ; **Moody Poison** ( oops oui petite boulette effectivement !) ; **Tsu-chan** ; **Mavel Finnigan** ; **Miaala** ; **Lili-le-cake-barjo** (pas constructif peut-être mais utile quand même !) ; **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** & ma fidèle **Baella** (oui le terrible dragon est devenu un gentil chaton xD) pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur.

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**SEIZIÈME ****BAISER**

_**Bonbon**_

* * *

Timidement, le bout de langue rosée sortit d'entre ses lèvres, léchant avec hésitation d'abords, comme pour goûter. Puis la bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, l'accueillant entre ses lèvres charnues pour laisser l'arôme se répandre sur ses papilles. Un bruit de succion remonta dans la gorge de la jeune fille alors qu'elle plissait les yeux de satisfaction. Un léger gémissement approbateur fit vibrer ses cordes vocales.

― «_** Blondie, arrête-ça.**_ »

Le grognement agacé de Sting lui arracha un sourire malicieux.

― « _**Arrêter quoi ?** _» souffla-t-elle avec innocence.

Il la foudroya du regard et elle gloussa intérieurement, ravie de voir l'effet que ça lui faisait. Reprenant son bâtonnet de sucette au citron, elle lécha la friandise avec délice et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement en voyant le grand Sting Eucliffe se tortiller sur sa chaise, visiblement trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon désormais.

Elle poursuivit son petit manège, suçotant telle une enfant gourmande son bonbon alors que son Dragon Slayer semblait avoir de plus en plus chaud. Il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Un dernier petit pour la route, juste histoire de s'amuser …

― « _**Tu veux goûter Sting ?**_ »

Un simple grognement animal lui répondit.

Avec un regard entendu à l'égard de son compagnon, les dents de la constellationniste se refermèrent sur la sucrerie, croquant fermement dedans dans un craquement sec.

Il ne tient plus. Faisant fit des gens qui les regardaient dans le café où ils avaient prit un verre – et une sucette – le blond se jeta sur les lèvres de sa compagne, envoyant valdinguer la sucrerie à demi-croquée, pour lui arracher un possessif baiser.

Intérieurement, Lucy sourit. Il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour le faire craquer.


	17. Baiser 17, retour à la maison

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

Et non je ne suis pas morte !

Merci à vous, tous autant que vous êtes !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**DIX-SEPTIÈME ****BAISER**

_**Retour à la maison  
**_

* * *

L'annonce de la relation de Sting Eucliffe et Lucy Heartfilia ne s'était pas faite sans susciter quelques réactions violentes.

Les plus jaloux et possessifs étaient probablement les esprits célestes de la jeune femme, lesquels n'hésitaient pas à forcer et franchir d'eux-même leur porte pour venir protéger leur maîtresse de ce vile dragon – même la timide et douce Aries avait osé hausser le ton face à lui pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de mal à Lucy au risque de subir de longues et terribles souffrances infinies, ce qui relevait d'un véritable exploit.

Mais les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas en reste non plus. On avait du retenir Erza avec des sorts d'immobilisation très puissants pour éviter qu'elle ne trucide " ce putain d'enfoiré d'Eucliffe" - selon ses propres termes très fleuris - sur place lorsqu'elle le vit embrasser la Heartfilia en public.

Natsu et Grey manquèrent de dévaster toute la guilde lorsqu'ils entendirent _par hasard_ - oui ils espionnaient leur amie, mais c'était pour son bien ! - Lucy raconter à ses amies toutes émoustillées qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois – après avoir fait une crise cardiaque, bien évidemment.

Alors quand Lucy annonça à ses camarades qu'elle et Sting allaient vivre ensemble, le dragon blanc se douta qu'il allait encore devoir subir les assauts des compagnons de cette dernière, tout cela sous le regard d'un Rogue un tantinet moqueur – ce qui voulait dire en langage Rogue que ce dernier se fendait la poire aux dépends de son meilleur ami – et des ricanements des deux exceeds qui accompagnaient leur duo.

Bien évidemment, ça ne loupa pas. La combinaison de Loki, Natsu et Grey fut particulièrement difficile à canaliser et le déchaînement d'épées de la mage chevalier fit également quelques nombreux dégâts. Même le maître Makarov y alla de ses menaces : « si elle souffre, tu souffres dix fois plus »

Néanmoins, il se dit que le jeu en valait largement la chandelle lorsqu'il rentra un beau soir de mission, totalement vidé d'énergie et qu'il trouva sa constellationniste en train de faire cuire de des pâtes en compagnie de Lector, l'attendant.

— «_** Bon retour à la maison Sting ! **_» s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

— « _**On a fait des spaghettis ! **_» ajouta le félin innocent qui était tombé sous le charme de la blonde dès leur première rencontre, au même titre que son maître – enfin presque.

La jeune femme trottina jusqu'à lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues tout en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un instant l'image de Weisslogia et des jours heureux en compagnie de la dragonne aimante comme une mère se superposa dans son esprit et Sting enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa belle pour qu'elle ne voit pas son sourire tendre – il avait une réputation à tenir après tout.

— « _**Je suis rentré Blondie … **_»


	18. Baiser 18, si seulement tu étais à moi

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

dix-huitième, doucement mais sûrement je vais y arriver aux trente baisers !

Merci à **Balayah **; **Baella** (moi aussi j'aurais voulu voir le sourire de Rogue -oh my gosh le dernier chapitre quoi !-) ; **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** ; **Mavel Finnigan** ; **Bymeha** ; **Awaix** (mais oui on l'aime Lucy et FT c'est des malades xD) ; **Tsu-chan **; **Natto'n'alliens** !

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**DIX-HUITIÈME ****BAISER**

**_Si seulement tu étais à moi_**_**  
**_

* * *

Du haut des gradins, Sting suivait avec une certaine nonchalance le combat de la blondinette de Fairy Tail face à la rouquine de Raven Tail. Une constellationniste, comme Yukino.

Une magie devenue rare s'il se souvenait bien des explications de la fille aux cheveux de neige qui faisait parti de son équipe, laquelle était d'ailleurs actuellement en totale admiration devant la blonde dans l'arène. Étonnant, d'ordinaire Yukino était plutôt stoïque et silencieuse.

C'est marrant quand même, toutes ces bestioles qu'elle peut invoquer. Et puis, elle se débrouille pas trop mal. Et elle est bien foutue faut le reconnaître. Et c'est l'amie de Natsu, celui qu'il a toujours voulut dépasser. Et elle a un fouet.

Tout autant de raisons suffisantes pour qu'elle mérite un tant soit peu son attention.

Lentement, Sting sentit un sourire fendre son visage tandis qu'il la regarde rassembler sa magie pour lancer son sort. Il peut sentir d'ici les picotements familiers sur sa peau dût à l'énergie magique qui se réunit autour de la blonde, dont le corps semble scintiller.

Il hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension en voyant que sa technique échoue, puis fronce le nez en direction de Raven Tail en comprenant qu'ils sont derrière tout ça. Pff, minables. Dire qu'elle était sur le point de gagner la blondinette.

Il serre les dents en voyant Natsu, le grand Natsu, allez chercher sa coéquipière en larmes. Bizarrement, ça lui plaît moyennement tout ça …

xxx

Le visage de Sting se fend d'un sourire à la tournure sadique et excitée. Cette blonde, Lucy … Elle est incroyablement amusante. Tenir tête à Minerva comme elle le fait, il n'y a qu'un mage de Fairy Tail pour être aussi fou et encore. Même lui n'oserait faire une telle chose – Minerva est flippante et fourbe comme un serpent, toujours une idée derrière la tête.

Elle a perdu, elle le sait et lui aussi. Tout le monde peut le voir, ça n'empêche pas le public de crier ses encouragements à la blondinette. Il lui suffirait d'abandonner mais non, elle ré sang s'échappe de ses blessures et colore l'eau d'un rouge qui fait pulser son cœur plus rapidement.

Lucy. Cette blonde … Elle n'est pas commune. Elle l'amuse, elle l'intrigue, elle l'intéresse.

Il ricane avec les autres de Sabertooth parce que ce sont eux les meilleurs. Ils sont l'armée du Maître. Rien d'autre ne compte que la victoire. Gagne ou crève, voilà la doctrine de Sabertooth. Mais son regard ne quitte pas la fille évanouie dans les bras de Natsu. Faible et forte à la fois, pathétique et impressionnante, belle et ridicule … un drôle de paradoxe cette blondinette.

Lucy.

xxx

Le tournoi est fini, Lucy retourne à sa guilde et Sting fait de même. Mais leur histoire n'est pas terminée, oh non.

Il l'avoue, il veut cette fille. Il veut Lucy Heartfilia et fera tout pour l'avoir, pour qu'elle l'aime et lui tombe dans les bras. Amoureux, lui ? Peut-être pas quand même … en tout cas pas pour le moment. Mais qui sait ?

En tout cas, Lucy serait sienne. Sa femelle, la sienne à lui. Il voulait sentir son odeur, passer ses mains sur son corps, goûter à la saveur de sa peau et sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

À cette époque, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait, mais une chose était certaine. Lucy serait à Sting et Sting serait à Lucy. Car c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être.

xxx

Lorsque Sting sentit pour la première fois les douces lèvres de Lucy se poser sur les siennes, il jubila intérieurement alors que ses sens draconiens s'excitaient et que son sang sauvage bouillonnait de cette sensation délicieuse.

Maintenant elle était à lui et il était pas prêt de la laisser filer, paroles de Dragon Slayer.


	19. Baiser 19, bercer

_**30 BAISERS**_

**Pairing ― **Sting x Lucy

**Rating** ― T

**Note** ― les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashira

**Résumé** ― Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène 30 baisers.

merci à **Lunara-chan** (t'en fais pas, une fois ces drabbles fini, une autre aventure m'attends sur ce fandom !) ; ; **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** ; **Yumeyuuji** (vive le fouet, il semblerait que ça ait plût à pas de monde ça xD) ; **Walix** (eh bien mercie de laisser un commentaire, c'est pas obligatoire mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ah bonbon a l'air d'avoir eut du succès, j'en suis ravie !) ; **Awaix** (oui plus que des drabbles, c'est des mini one-shot en fait xD m'enfin j'étais bien inspiré alors il est un peu plus long cette fois, c'est vrai !) ; **smile-of-fairy** ; **Balayah** ; **In**.

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**DIX-NEUVIÈME BAISER**

_**Bercer**_

* * *

— « _**Allez Sting, s'il-te-plaît ! Pour moi !**_»

Le mage blond poussa un lourd soupir désabusé. Franchement, Lucy pouvait vraiment être agaçante des fois. Et butée aussi. À croire qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Enfin, là il était quand même question d'un ridicule caprice de gamin. Elle retombait en enfance où quoi ? À moins que ce soit une technique pour tester sa fibre paternel et ensuite le convaincre de faire des mioches.

Sûrement encore une idée de la démone aux cheveux blancs. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lucy, la barman n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions comme quoi ils formaient une famille très mignonne. Si elle en voulant tant des mômes, elle n'avait qu'a en faire avec Fried. Il attendait que ça en plus.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. Lucy était toujours là, en train de le supplier du regard en se tortillant des fesses. C'est fou d'ailleurs comme ce boxer noir mettait ses cuisses en valeur. Mais il changeait encore de sujet.

Sting soupira, se traitant mentalement de faible et de mou. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec la fée, il s'était adoucit au point que parfois il ne se reconnaissait pas. Bien sûr, en dehors de ça il était toujours le même, mais avec elle … il était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

— «_** Ok c'est bon Blondie. Mais si t'en parles, t'es morte ! **_» la menaça-t-il, bien que tous deux savaient qu'il était incapable de lever la main sur elle.

Lucy eut un gloussement ravi et se pelotonna contre le Dragon Slayer. Elle avait intérêt à lui rendre la pareille la prochaine fois en tout cas.

Doucement, maladroitement même, Sting se mit à bercer le corps de la constellationniste contre lui comme un enfant, rouge de honte. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, s'attardant un peu en glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait pas faire tout de même …

— «_**Tu veux pas me chanter une berceuse ? **_»

— « _**Même pas en rêve ! **_»


End file.
